


hard times

by falsegljtter



Series: The Magic Within [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: There is magic humming in the world. No one knows this better than Kuroo, an immortal witch. He has great friends like Bokuto and a magic shop that's his pride and joy. But despite all this, something has been missing from Kuroo's life. He can't seem to recall what it is but the arrival of Bokuto's new friend Akaashi makes the feeling grow greater. It doesn't help that Akaashi keeps looking at him like he's a ghost, not to mention the major Deja vu that keeps plaguing him.Life was easier when there was just potions and charms, Kuroo decides.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH IM ON THE HYPE TRAIN FOR THIS  
> its a two part story but imma post little mini stories in this series ;)))  
> i have the second part finished but imma not post it until like friday so i dont flood the archive with all the things ive written for this so far 
> 
> Did i MENTION HOW EXCITED I AM FOR THIS?

Business was slow and Kuroo hated it. It wasn't like he expects everyone and their mother to need magical services but come on, throw a witch a bone! He's been sitting behind this counter for hours and only one boy came in asking for a luck charm. Kuroo could do those blindfolded, where was the challenge? Maybe the middle of metropolitan Tokyo wasn't the best place to choose if he wanted wilder requests but still. All he has now to do is sit petulantly behind this counter and wait. 

"Kuroo!" comes the familiar voice of Bokuto Koutarou, or what the witch likes to call "A Ray of Sunshine." Quickly Kuroo waves his hand and the magical baubles transform into assorted flowers. While Bokuto was undoubtedly Kuroo's best friend, there was the pesky problem of him being human. Not only did this entail for sadness later in life but also meant that Kuroo had to be especially careful with his craft. Witches weren't always treated with kindness and no matter how much he loved Bokuto, there are always slips of the tongue that could end in his death. 

Or at least try to end in his death. Not like he could be killed unless someone knew the exact ritual needed (and no humans do). Despite that, being outed as a witch comes with hefty consequences that Kuroo doesn't really want to deal with. 

"Bokuto!" Kuroo smiles once Bokuto walks into his shop, now filled to the brim with beautiful flowers. 

"How have you been? Business slow?" Bokuto asks as he glances around the empty store. 

"Tell me about it." Kuroo rests his head on his hand as he whines about the complete lack of business. "It's like no one wants flowers anymore!"

"Is it so slow that you could leave early?" Bokuto shares a sly grin with Kuroo, who's already grabbing his jacked and the store keys. 

"Consider it done! Where should we go? The bar? That cafe? Your place?" Kuroo rattles off random places as he locks up the store and follows Bokuto into the street. 

"Actually, I had a different idea! I thought I could introduce you to another one of my friends." Kuroo looks skeptically at his friend. It wasn't that he was shocked Bokuto had other favorites, that boy was a people magnet, but there had never been any Bokuto had deemed good enough to meet Kuroo like this. 

"Which friend?" Kuroo hums thoughtfully. This one must be a good one to Bokuto. 

"It's Akaashi! He's been my friend at work and goes to the gym with me. Something about him reminds me of you. I think you two would be close," Bokuto explains and ushers Kuroo inside a cafe. Bokuto's words worry Kuroo, usually when humans say that it's due to the spiritual aura of immortals being similar. He's got a feeling that this Akaashi isn't all human, but there's no way to know until they see him. Inside the cafe, one of their favorite spots, someone new sits at their favorite table. 

"Oh, that's him! Akaashi!" Bokuto yells, a little too loudly for the lowkey cafe. However, it works to get Akaashi's attention, and the random person sitting as their table rises to turn and look. Kuroo thinks the new man's eyes widen in shock once he sees him but the rest of his face doesn't betray anything. 

"Hello I am Akaashi Keiji. It's a pleasure to meet you." Akaashi's voice is soothing, like the feeling of a warm blanket, and low. For some reason Kuroo can't place, it sounds familiar to him but he pushes that thought back. Random things always seem to strike him with a sense of Deja vu but he guesses that's the price of living so long. Stuff starts to resemble other stuff until there's a connection he can draw from anything. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou, and the real pleasure here is you." Kuroo tosses in a wink with his greeting because why not? Sure, he may be Bokuto's friend and a stranger but he was pretty. Life was long and boring, might as well mix it up when he can. Plus, the tiny hitch in Akaashi's breath didn't hurt to hear. 

"Ew Kuroo that's my friend." Bokuto slings his arm around Akaashi and the action seems to snap him out of his daze. Instead of responding to Kuroo's words, Akaashi just loosens his tie and sits at the table. 

"Why don't we sit? Bokuto told me what to order for you two already so it should be done soon." Akaashi carefully sets himself down in the chair. His every action is measured and precise, like the slightest error could shift the whole world. 

"So, you work with Bokuto? A fellow bartender?" Kuroo asks as he tries to get any information about this alluring man. 

"Yup! He's the best at mixing drinks." Bokuto grins proudly and Akaashi lets out a smile at that. 

"I wouldn't say the best but I did seem to pick it up easily," Akaashi amends Bokuto's remark, the perfect mix of self-confident and humble in his voice. One thing Kuroo knew was that his level of practiced humility was not natural. It had to be worked on and usually was only mastered by more deceptive folks. He was starting to be wary of this little fox. 

"Did you know that Akaashi had never touched a bar before he moved here? Now he's one of our best!" Bokuto positively gleams with pride while talking about his friend. If Kuroo didn't know any better, he would say Bokuto had a crush but he's also seen Bokuto hype up all his other friends in this same way. He was just a lovable guy. 

"Where did you move here from? When?" Kuroo feels himself start to be overbearing but he'll be damned if any nasty immortal tries to mess with Bokuto. 

"I lived in Italy for a while. Now I've come here for something important to me. I've been in Tokyo for a few weeks now." Akaashi's eyes pierce Kuroo to his core and he can feel the silent message from Akaashi. Drop it. But he's still far too vague for Kuroo to be anywhere close to satisfied. A staring contest ensues between the two, both not wanting to admit defeat first. Luckily Bokuto snaps them out of it by announcing his leave to go get the food. Once he's a safe distance away, Kuroo pins his strongest glare on Akaashi. 

"What are you here for? I don't trust you. Tell me what you're doing with Bokuto," Kuroo says warily. Akaashi flinches harshly at his words but doesn't draw back. 

"Careful now immortalis, your eyes are glowing." Is all Akaashi says in response but his voice is dangerously quiet. Kuroo can feel his eyes shine bright amber and works to calm himself down. 

"Quit messing around." Kuroo never takes his eyes off Akaashi. 

"What happened to that charmer earlier? You always got so emotional." Akaashi mutters the last part but Kuroo can still hear it. Before he can ask, Akaashi's green eyes glow in warning. "Don't worry about Bokuto. I'm not doing anything bad to him. He's a nice friend I met at my cover and I enjoy his company. I'm here for something else and I won't be bothering anyone for that."

"Well fine. I suppose that's alright." Kuroo sniffs but luckily the awkward silence is saved by Bokuto returning with food and he can stuff his mouth with the pastries to avoid any more conversation. 

If time flies when you're having fun, then when you're bored it must be plummeting into the ground and breaking its wings. At least that's what Kuroo feels as the three trudge to Akaashi's apartment. Somehow Bokuto wasn't satisfied with the tense cafe break and decides the three need to hang out at another place. Which would have been uncomfortable but not unbearable until Bokuto offers up Akaashi's place as their new spot. So now here they are, at the door of a modern looking apartment as Akaashi slides a key in before opening the door for his companions. 

Kuroo's first thought is that Akaashi sure must have a good amount of money because his apartment is huge. His second thought is that this cat is weird. Not only does the snow-white cat that immediately hops onto Akaashi's shoulder have piercing blue eyes but he has two tails. It was unlike any cat he had seen before and probably had its own special type of magic. 

"Quite the place you've got here." Kuroo whistles on his not so subtle tour of the place. 

"Thank you. An old friend of mine once said a good house is the foundation for a good home." Akaashi gets that wistful look in his eyes again and Kuroo feels like this person was more than a friend. 

"Wow Kuroo always says that too! I bet they'd be really good friends, they should meet sometimes," says Bokuto, forever making connections between people he cares about. 

"I'm sure they'd like each other. I wish you could meet him." The words are genuine but coated in grief that makes Kuroo believe he will never get to meet this "friend". It doesn't shock him, immortals had a bad habit of becoming close to those that would never last (especially humans), and that display in the cafe made it obvious Akaashi wasn't human. Maybe this friend was snatched away by time eons ago or maybe it just happened in the past few weeks. The raw bleeding pain would probably be the same no matter. 

"Ah excuse me. I seem to have ruined the mood," apologizes Akaashi but before his guests can protest he turns towards the television. The rest of their time together passes in an uneasy silence with the most notable event being the cat coming up to Kuroo and refusing to get off him. It only ends once Akaashi, sounding near tears, calls the cat to him and mumbles something about Kuroo looking familiar to the feline. He pretends not to catch the words, as they obviously weren't meant for him. 

And if he also decides to ignore the faint sobs he can hear from behind the door as Bokuto and him leave the house, well, then that's his secret.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes out.

Something changes between Kuroo and Akaashi by their next meeting. Ever since he learns Akaashi's intentions, Kuroo has been willing to hang out with him more and the two are nearly friends. It's not like Kuroo would jump in front of a bullet for him but it doesn't kill him for the two to be alone. Not like he gets many opportunities for it, what with everything happening. But maybe today fate decides the two need to be pushed together and is the reason for the next customer into Kuroo's shop. 

"Akaashi? This doesn't seem like your scene," Kuroo comments and leans on the counter. Despite his teasing tone, Kuroo really doesn't expect someone like Akaashi in a magic shop. The stoic man seems far too distant to be seen anywhere other than his own home. 

"Well I've had a lot of scenes throughout the years. Magic shops never were my favorites but I gained an appreciation for them." Akaashi fixes his attention on one of the charms near him. His eyes are fond but he does nothing more than reach towards it, never letting his hand touch the object. "Say, can you make a potion for me?"

"Potions? Yeah, I do those. What type? Want protection from spirits? The ability to shape shift?" Akaashi's face grows more irritated with every suggestion but Kuroo can't stop. "Or maybe you're one of those who believes in love potions. I normally don't make them but I could whip one up for a friend."

"None of those will be necessary. All I need is a luck potion." His eyes begin to glow, a determined glint in the evergreen forest of his irises. It's now that Kuroo remembers Akaashi is not just Bokuto's bartender friend but also a (most likely) battle hardened immortal. 

"Must be an important task if you want a luck potion," Kuroo implores as he writes the order down neatly in his books. Silence reigns in the shop and Kuroo feels he's spoken wrongly again. Before he can apologize, Akaashi clears his throat. 

"I would call it that. It's what I came here for after all," says Akaashi and suddenly Kuroo remembers their first conversation. 

_"I'm here for something else and I won't be bothering anyone for that."_

"Oh! Well here's your receipt, I can drop off the potion later. Don't stay a stranger after you finish your task alright?" Kuroo grins at Akaashi and waves the receipt lazily in his hand. Slowly but surely Akaashi takes deliberate steps until he's directly in front of Kuroo, the only barrier between them being the counter. He holds Kuroo's hand with his own and pulls it towards him. Kuroo's body follows and Akaashi places a quick kiss on his cheek before he plucks the receipt out of his hand and turns to the door. 

"I wasn't planning on it." Akaashi tosses the words over his shoulder before the bells of the shop chime again and his presence is just a memory in the tiny store. Long after he's left, Kuroo is still holding his hand against the cheek in disbelief. 

"Ugh he's got the face of an angel but the attitude of a demon. How dare he make everything so complicated like that? Who gave him the right?" Kuroo huffs and it would be more genuine sounding if he wasn't still blushing pink. He pushes the memory from his mind and focuses on making the best damn luck potion he's ever made. That will show Akaashi, waltzing in here and kissing him like it wasn't a massive deal. 

It's with the same confusion and undignified anger that Kuroo steps into Akaashi's apartment complex. Normally it takes him a few days to get back on potion orders but he is so ready to see Akaashi again that he puts aside his other orders. Kuroo whistles softly as he climbs the last step and walks to Akaashi's apartment. The hallway feels cold and still to Kuroo but he's sure it's because Bokuto and Akaashi aren't with him to fill the large hall this time. Nevertheless, Kuroo stops in front of where Akaashi's apartment is and his blood runs cold. The door is ajar, with no sign of his cat or his jacket. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Kuroo double checks and triple checks the number. No matter how many times he looks at the gilded plate it stays firmly on 4832. 

“Oh Akaashi, what have you done?” Kuroo murmurs, dropping the potion on the ground as he dashes out of the building. Luckily, he has his wits about him enough to summon a tracking spell and his body says in relief once the familiar amber flame of the spell appears. Immediately he takes off in the direction it says Akaashi has gone. He stumbles a bit on the way but soon enough the flame leads him to a different building and floats into the sky, seemingly vanishing.  
“I still need you! The one time my magic has failed me.” Kuroo clenches his teeth in frustration and looks at the building again. He recognizes it from when he was hunting for a space for his magic shop. The building is a ten story, or at least was back in its prime, that used to be used as a casino resort. Nowadays it's just an abandoned building with health code violations through the roof. 

Wait. 

Without wasting another second, Kuroo calls for an enchantment to let him float and grins as the familiar weightlessness settles in his stomach. Sadly, he can't savor it like usual as he plummets into the roof. Muffling his groan, he finds an old air conditioning unit and hides behind it. The amber flame from before sinks down next to him and it obviously feels the gravity of the sight in front of it. 

Standing in the middle of the rooftop is Akaashi, with his side to Kuroo. In one hand is a staff, glowing the same green Akaashi's eyes did earlier today and at his side is his cat. Only now the creature’s eyes glow like it's owners. The wind whips around Akaashi's figure and it causes his jacket to fly up, reminding Kuroo of the dark crows he's seen flock together in the countryside. 

But the thing that really alarms Kuroo is the creature standing across from Akaashi. It doesn't seem to have any shape other than “malevolent blob” yet the dark energy surrounding it is so thick it chokes Kuroo. The sight of it brings on a painful headache and his brain throbs. Hissing, Kuroo ducks back down behind his hiding spot. Once the feeling subsides enough Kuroo cautiously peeks his head over the top of the unit. 

“You have taken something very important to me and I simply cannot allow you to exist any further. Enjoy this moment, it will be your last.” Akaashi's voice is full of anger and he's got on the smug expression Kuroo's only seen a few times prior. It didn't matter that he hasn’t seen it often, Kuroo knows that look. There's no way this, whatever this thing is, will live. Kuroo really wonders what the blob could have taken for Akaashi to be so heated.

“Lev!” Akaashi snaps but that's all the cat seems to need as it grows to become as large as a truck. Lev charges forward and Akaashi suddenly slams his staff into the rooftop. The action cracks the floor and glowing green carvings spread across the area. The blob starts to move but it's can't get far before Lev pounces down on it. With Lev holding it in place, the green carvings form a sturdy holding cell around the blob. Lev hops out of the cell at last minute and lands gracefully next to Akaashi. 

“This is the end.” Akaashi slams the end of his staff down onto the blob and Kuroo thinks he says more words but can't hear over the pounding in his skull. All he sees is the blob glow green before it falls apart into a million sparkling fragments. Kuroo can’t stop the groan he releases this time as memories suddenly force themselves into his head.  
The whisper of a low voice, soft fingers working through his hair, a bell-like laugh. Someone sitting on top of the counter of his magic shop, sneaking kisses between clients and holding his hand when it's free. A small white cat- no not cat this is something else entirely- weaves its way between his legs before hopping off gracefully to a figure in black. The figure looks back and smiles gently at him before they're both gone into the night. Kuroo can feel a darkness to the next memory to push itself into his mind, he's in a forest and treading cautiously down a path. He meets the figure again in a clearing and sees him facing off against another blob. It's like a nightmare, the way he can feel the blob reach out towards him and gut his mind like it's a pumpkin. The memory turns black and the pain subsides and suddenly Kuroo is back on the roof. Frozen in place across the roof is the figure from all his memories, the one who protected him and accompanied him and loved him. 

“Keiji?” Kuroo whispers with hope. Akaashi turns and that haunted look graces his face again before he breaks into a massive smile. 

“Tetsurou!” Akaashi wastes no time in dashing forward, barreling into Kuroo’s chest. He sags in relief once he gets there and Kuroo wraps his arms around him. “It took your memories, the happy times of us as food. I've been tracking that monster for decades, across oceans and continents, but I could never give up. Not when it had what I wanted so much. Then I finally cornered it here and I didn't mean to see you, not before I got your memories back but then Bokuto got involved and-.”

“Shh Angel Eyes. Don't worry about any of that. I'm here,” Kuroo reassures and holds Akaashi tighter to his chest. They stay like that for a few more minutes before Kuroo pulls away. 

“I might have dropped your luck potion when I came running to find you,” he teases lightly. Akaashi looks at him incredulously before giggling. 

“Tetsu, you're all the luck I need,” Akaashi says before returning to Kuroo's arms. “Don't you ever leave me again and listen when I tell you to stay put. Please.”

“Don't worry Angel Eyes. You're stuck with me forever.” Kuroo says with a lopsided grin. They stay on the roof together a little while longer, not letting their physical contact stop. Lev comes over to lay at their feet and Kuroo feels something he hasn't felt for a while. 

Complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for the rest of the series ;)  
> see ya again next time!


End file.
